Traición
by Mari Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heratfilia hija del rey del reino de Fiore, huye de su padre por querer matarla. En su huída se encuentra con un rebelde del rey, que la llevará hacia su campamento: Fairy Tail, el campamento rebelde más fuerte de todo Fiore. El rey tratará de recuperar a su hija y se encargará de eliminar a aquellos condenados rebeldes... uf pésimo summary denle una oportunidad soy nueva :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Me llamo Mari y soy nueva aquí :D llevo bastante tiempo leyendo fics de diferentes animes aquí, pero hasta ahora no me atreví a registrarme y publicar mis relatos :) Este es mi primer fic llamado traición jijiji ;) Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Bueno os dejo de perder el tiempo leyendo esto:**

CAPITULO 1: EL CAMPAMENTO REBELDE

Una chica de unos 16 años corría desesperadamente a través del bosque. La noche hacía que la angustiosa huida se complicara, los jadeos se oían cada vez más, la tos cada vez era más notoria debido al esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, del que no estaba acostumbrada, y por la falta del aire que no llegaban a los pulmones. Unos espeluznantes ladridos se llegaban a escuchar a pocos metros de ella. Lloraba con fuerza mientras trataba de arrancarse el voluptuoso vestido que llevaba, puesto que no podía moverse bien con él. Entonces y bajo la desesperación de la muchacha, uno de los enormes volantes de su vestido se le enganchó en una afilada rama que brotaba del suelo. Con angustia y desesperación al oír cada vez más cerca a sus perseguidores, la chica se auto-empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el vestido se desgarrara una vez más, pero esta vez, también su pierna. Ella se terminó de arrancar él vestido y prosiguió su marcha. La reciente herida, sin embargo, no dejaba de sangrar. El dolor la paralizó y gruesas lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle de sus achocolatados ojos.

-¡Aquí está chicos!- gritaba uno de los soldados que la perseguían.

El resto se acercó y comenzaron a rodearla.

-Sabes pequeña, esto que has hecho no le va a gustar nada a …

Entonces aquel soldado cayó muerto al suelo. La chica abrió los ojos asustada y segundos después un segundo soldado cayó inconsciente. Instantes después los soldados restantes comenzaron a huir gritando... nosequé del demonio, o algo así.

-¿Estás bien?- una joven voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. Intentó incorporarse y darle las gracias a aquel desconocido, pero el dolor que emanaba de su pierna se lo impidió, volviéndola a hacer caer emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquila... no te muevas...

El chico que se hallaba con ella, la alzó con cuidado y le examinó en la penumbra la malherida pierna.

-Me duele mucho... -se quejaba ella con cada roce que este le proporcionaba.

-No tiene buena pinta, igual se ha infectado.- dijo haciendo que ella se asustara.- te llevaré al campamento, mientras me cuentas que hacías a estas horas en el bosque.

Notó como la elevaba en sus fuertes brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-No te lo había preguntado antes, ¿cómo te llamas?- susurró ella.

-Natsu, ¿y tú?- dijo mientras caminaba a paso ligero.

-Soy Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia...- murmuro antes de caer rendida ante el agotamiento y el dolor.

La cara de Natsu se volvió dura y seria, "Heartfilia"-pensaba, Bajó la vista hacía la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, su rubia cabellera reflejaba un tono dorado bajo la luz de la luna..."sin duda... era ella".

* * *

Natsu regresó al campamento con Lucy en brazos.

-Ey llamita, ¿ya has cazado?- ronroneó burlonamente un chico de cabellera azul.

-Cállate Gray.

Gray rió.-¡Venga hombre, no seas así!- siguió riendo, aunque Natsu pasaba de él.-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una mujer, imbécil.

La posó delicadamente en el suelo cerca de la hoguera. Todos se acercaron preocupados y curiosos.

-¿Cómo es que la encontraste?-preguntó una chica albina llamada Mirajane.

-Estaba persiguiendo a un ciervo cuando la oí llegar. Estaba huyendo de un grupo de soldados del reino.- muchos se llevaron las manos a la boca.- La atraparon... y la salvé. Al parecer tiene una herida profunda en pierna izquierda que creo que está infectada. Mira si no te importa echarle un vistazo...

-Para nada.-dijo esta mientras se la llevaba dentro de una pequeña tienda de tela.

Natsu suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas a partir de ahora se complicarían más.

Lucy abrió pesadamente los ojos. Parpadeó e intentó localizar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Hola! Qué bien que estás despierta, soy Mirajane.- Saludó una cordial chica de aproximadamente su edad.

-Ho...hola...soy Lucy...- Mirajane sonrió.- ¿Dónde...estoy?

-Estas en el campamento "Fairy Tail".-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Uno de los campamentos rebeldes más fuertes de todo Fiore. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De algún campamento?

-Etto... yo...

-Ya me quedo yo con ella, Mira.-dijo Natsu con un tono neutral. Ella sólo asintió.

-Adiós Lucy.- se despidió con una sonrisa justo antes de salir.

Desde el momento en el que se quedaron sólos se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos, el cuál Natsu rompió:

-Y bien, dime, ¿qué hacías en medio del bosque y por qué te perseguían, Heartfilia?-dijo clavando su mirada en ella.

-Me llamo Lucy...-dijo con voz ronca.

-Bien Lucy, contéstame a lo que te he preguntado.-inquirió fríamente.

Ella se quedó callada y se incorporó lentamente para quedar los dos sentados frente a frente.

-Me perseguían, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre...- dijo con la mirada baja.

-Jude Heartfilia, el rey de Fiore.-la cortó Natsu.- Desde que él mató al anterior rey, nada a vuelto a ser lo mismo...-apretó los puños con fuerza.- Y tú... eres su hija...

Lucy bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-Sabes que estás en un campamento rebelde ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que te pueden hacer si se enterasen de que eres su hija? Matarte. Nosotros vivimos huyendo del reino. No hay nadie más directo al rey que tú, y te tenemos aquí, herida y en nuestro campamento.

-Basta...-dijo con voz débil.-No tienes ni idea de...-Se le quebró la voz.

-De qué, ¿por qué huías?-le preguntó Natsu con una pizca de curiosidad impregnada en su voz.

-Mi buscan... para matarme.-dijo fríamente.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien?

-Tu...¿tu padre quiere matarte?-dijo más tranquilo pero aun así sorprendido.

-Asi es...-dijo Lucy al borde de las lágrimas.- Él... el nunca me quiso... desde que nací me tenía un odio que no le tenía a otra persona... pero por mi madre... el me soportaba...-se limpió una lágrima traicionera.- Pero mi madre... murió esta mañana...-sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.-Desde hacia tiempo yo... yo ayudaba a aldeanos que necesitaban ayuda... les daba comida, vestimenta... Mi padre me acusó de traidora: ahora ya tenía una excusa para deshacerse de mi...aun así yo no lo puedo odiar... es mi padre...

Natsu no quiso penetrar más en el tema y dejó que la muchacha se desahogara. Sabía de lo que era capaz el rey, era capaz de eso y más. Su meta era crear un imperio invencible y sin ningún traidor en el reino. Mientras la observaba llorar el odio por aquel hombre se hizo más fuerte. Y en un movimiento sin pensarlo, la abrazó y le acarició consolablemente la cabeza.

-Te quedarás aquí-le aseguró.

-Pero... de seguro que volverán a buscarme y...

-Te quedarás aquí,-repitió.- nos aseguraremos que no te vuelvan a tocar el pelo. De seguro que lo has tenido que pasar muy mal estos años.-sonrió con ternura.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

**Review? :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaas de nuevo!:D Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y eso, pero tenía muchos exámenes esta semana y me fui de viaje el fin de semana y bueno, resumiendo, no me ha dado tiempo. Por otra parte estoy super contenta de todos los comentarios que ha recibido este humilde fic (?) :') No enserio, me han hecho muy feliz de que os haya gustado tanto. **

**Ya sabemos que Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima,yo solo utilizo sus personajes con la intención de pasar un rato agradable. Y ya por fin sin más demoras aquí está: Disfrútenlo! **

CAPITULO 2: Mi espíritu

Un hombre de unos 40 años se asomó a la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Un suave viento lo rodeo y removió sus dorados cabellos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Ya mismo querida, -hizo su sonrisa más notable.- ya mismo...

Sus ojos, que desde hacía un tiempo no mostraban luz, se perdieron contemplando la infinidad del bosque.

-¡Jude-sama!-uno de sus soldados entró de repente en la sala.

-¿La tienen?- les dijo con una espeluznante calma y tranquilidad.

-No-no, co-consiguió escapar.-respondió con temor hacia su superior.

Jude sonrió y entonces, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. El pobre soldado, que no paraba de temblar, se preparaba para lo peor, y... desapareció dejando un rastro de cenizas.

Jude se volvió hacia la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado y volvió a contemplar la infinidad del bosque.

-"No importa cuanto huyas...te atraparé, querida"

DÍAS DESPUÉS

Lucy despertó de golpe. Sudor frío recorría su blanca piel, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Una sensación de inseguridad la invadió por completo, se sentía observada. Se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor e intentó incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en su pierna y en su cabeza se lo impidió.

-Auch...-se quejó.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y contempló en la penumbra el sitio en el que se encontraba. Sin duda era una tienda de campaña, bastante amplia. Dedujo que sería la enfermería por todos esos trastos y botes que estaban colocados pulcramente en un estante. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba acostada en una especie de futón en el suelo. Era calentito. Aun así, estaba aburrida, no podía volverse a dormir. Se incorporó de nuevo dejando atrás el dolor, y finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie. Cojeando, salió de la tienda. El fuego de la hoguera aun estaba encendido, pero allí no había nadie. Se sentó en un tronco colocado como asiento frente a la hoguera. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Siempre había querido ver como amanecía, le parecía realmente hermoso observar la llegada de un nuevo día.

Poco a poco, la gente de Fairy Tail fue despertando. La primera fue Mirajane, con la cual estuvo conversando animadamente sobre temas triviales. También le cambió las vendas de su herida, la cual estaba mucho mejor.

Lucy se lo estaba pasando en grande, todos eran muy buenos con ella, la cuidaban, la hacían reír... pero aun así ella sólo quería ver a una persona: Natsu. El chico desde hacía días no aparecía por el campamento, y ella estaba preocupada.

-No te preocupes,-la consolaba Mira.-Natsu suele ausentarse varios días seguidos cuando algo le preocupa. Es su forma de desahogarse, se lleva a Happy y no vuelve en varios días.

-¿Happy?-preguntó algo perdida.

-Es un exceed.- le explicó.- Son una especie de gatos con alas, que también pueden hablar. Pero ya no quedan tantos, son una gran fuente de poder sabes? El reino los captura, les extrae toda su magia, y los matan.-concluyó con amargura.

Lucy solo la miró con tristeza. Se sentía culpable, es como si ella asumiera la culpa de todo lo que su padre hace...

-¡Yo!

-¡Natsu!- Mira cambió rápidamente su expresión.-¡Qué bien que estas de vuelta!

-¡Aye! No os olvidéis de mi...-entonces me di cuenta de que a su lado un gato azul volaba plácidamente.-Aye... ¿Tú eres Lucy?-dijo el exceed con una sonrisa.- ¡Natsu ha hablado mucho de tí! Parece que eres la causa de que él este así.

Yo no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero Natsu se puso tremendamente rojo.

-¡Cállate Happy!-le dijo avergonzado.- Bueno a lo que veníamos, ¿te vienes con nosotros a una misión?

-¿Una misión?- seguía sin entender nada.

-¡Sí! Son pequeños pedidos de los aldeanos que no confían en el poder del reino. Gracias a eso sobrevivimos, al dinero que nos ceden los aldeanos por la misiones. Por cierto, ¿sabes usar magia?

-Eh... ¿no? -no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Genial, -sonrió de oreja a oreja.- nos acompañarás y verás lo que somos capaces de hacer. ¿Vale?

No podía negarle nada al hombre que días antes me había salvado la vida, y menos con esa sonrisa. Lucy asintió y segundos después ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Natsu, mientras una Mirajane feliz nos despedía con la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó Lucy mientras lo seguía.

-A una pequeña aldea que limita con este bosque, Alcalifa se llama.-respondió.-Al parecer una especie de monstruo está secuestrando a las niñas.-El puso sus manos en la cabeza como queriendo apoyarla en algo.- No te preocupes será fácil.

Happy volaba algo más adelante de ellos, cuando frenó de golpe.

-¡Natsu, Lucy!-exclamó.- ¡Aquí está!

Corrieron hacia donde estaba Happy señalando a lo que parecía un gran hoyo en el suelo. En el centro se hallaba una gran...¿¡vaca!?...¿¡toro!? Algo así, dormía plácidamente y en una especie de jaula fabricada con rocas, había un grupo de chicas de aparentemente 12 años.

-Sin duda es él.-susurró Natsu.

El enorme animal movió el hocico, como si estuviera olfateando algo, y seguidamente abrió los ojos. Sus oscuras orbes se dirigieron hacia Lucy, la cual se escondía detrás de Natsu. El animal se puso enseguida en pie, extrañamente sobre dos patas, y en una de sus... ¿manos?, en fin; en una de sus zarpas sujetaba un gran hacha. Entonces se abalanzó sobre ellos alzando el hacha. Happy voló alto y Natsu se tiró a un lado abrazando a Lucy, antes de que el hacha los cortase en dos. Natsu se puso en pie y apartó a Lucy para evitar que saliese herida, pero algo extraño estaba pasando:el toro miraba embobado a Lucy. Natsu sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él, y golpeó al monstruo con un puño envuelto en llamas. Lucy los miraba sorprendida, pero entonces el animal apartó a Natsu de un golpe y se dirigió hacia ella. Happy voló hacia su amo, el cual miaraba con horror como se acercaba a Lucy. Salió huyendo, pero en poco tiempo el animal le cortó el paso. Se acercó a zancadas a ella, quien desesperadamente miraba a todos los lados en busca de Natsu...

-¡Lucy!- gritaba un desesperado Natsu loco por encontrarla. El temor de perderla... ese sentimiento había florecido de nuevo en él, hacía bastante tiempo que no le tenía tanto tiempo a alguien.

-¡Natsu! -su voz le llenó de nuevo de esperanza. Siguió por donde había provenido la voz, y con ayuda de su olfato, logró encontrarla. Estaba de pie, apoyada en un árbol, sonriendo.

El chico corrió hacia ella y le cogió la cara con las manos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.

-Si Natsu, tranquilo.- le apartó con delicadeza las manos y volteó la cabeza en dirección al ahora arrodillado animal.

-¿Qué demonios..?-preguntó incrédulo ante lo que veía.-¿Lucy que has hecho?

-Yo nada... el simplemente se arrodilló ante mi..

-Lucy-sama...mi nombre es Tauro... soy su espíritu...

-EEEHHHH!?

Continuara*

**Lo sé, lo sé... me quedo fatal y algo corto para mi gusto t.t, lo esperaba mejor pero es que mi amiga la inspiración se fue u.u. También se que me pidieron más NaLu... pero no sabía como meterlo, aun se conocen de poco y no llegan a tal confianza. Pero prometo que en las próximas actualizaciones habrá mucho más NaLu, y aparecerán personajes importantes como Erza o Gray. Saben que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica (por supuesto una crítica constructiva) para poder mejor lo más posible. **

**Review? :D **


End file.
